This disclosure relates to wireless communication systems in general, and in particular, to wireless listening systems for the hard-of-hearing that use infrared signals to enable such users to hear and better understand the sound from home stereos, televisions, computers, public address systems, theaters and the like, while also providing the ability to alert the user to incoming telephone calls.
Nearly 34 million Americans are affected by a hearing impairment that is sufficiently profound as to prevent them from enjoying television, music and other audio program broadcasts. In addition to private settings in which the hard-of-hearing may not be able to hear sound broadcasts adequately, this segment of the population may also be excluded from hearing in public meetings, church services or theater events and the like.
There are currently a number of personal sound amplification devices on the market that amplify sounds from stereos, televisions and computers through the standard 2.3 MHz and 2.8 MHz infrared (IR) communication protocols. However, these devices are not compatible with the standard 95 KHz public broadcast protocol. Moreover, the devices that are compatible with the 95 KHz public broadcast standard are not compatible with the 2.3 MHz and 2.8 MHz systems. Moreover, there are currently no IR listening devices on the market that are capable of being connected to a telephone line and that can give notification to a user of incoming telephone calls while they are listening to an audio program with the devices.
Accordingly, there is a need on the part of hard-of-hearing users for a wireless listening system that enables the user not only to hear and better understand sounds broadcast by both private and public sources, but that also notifies the user of incoming telephone calls while listening to an audio program.